Toast
by Karbear10
Summary: Finally, finally, finally, after waiting for what seemed like an eternity, it happened. The bread popped up, only now it was no longer just bread. It was something more. Beautifully golden brown, so crunchy, though it had been just ordinary bread only moments before. He could put whatever he wanted on it; butter, honey, nutella, blackberry jam. He'll eat it, as long as it's toast.


**A/N: Well, I guess I've read one too many fanfictions where Lily shows James a toaster and he loves it, so, yeah. I wrote this for fun, most people probably won't like it very much, but I'm mainly writing it for myself and anyone else out there who might like it. So, anyways, here it is.**

He sat, watching, waiting. Eagerly awaiting the moment when it would pop up, out of the small box that somehow cooked it to perfection.

Toast.

Lily, his wife of 3 months, had shown him the toaster only a few days before, and every chance he got, he would sneak down to the kitchen, just to watch it work. It was better than any magic he had ever seen. He needed only to put in the bread, and watch as the toaster turned it from something ordinary into something extraordinary.

Toast.

Beside him, on a plate, he had a stack of three or four other pieces of toast that he had already made, and now, he sat, waiting for more.

Toast.

Finally, finally, _finally_ , after waiting for what seemed like an eternity, it happened. The bread popped up, only now it was no longer just bread. It was something more.

Toast.

His eyes widened with exitement as he gazed upon the newest additions to his small collection. He gingerly lifted them out of the toaster and carefully lay them down on the plate, with the other little miracles that he had made.

Toast.

Eyes never looking anywhere but at the toaster and his toast, he lifted two more pieces of bread out of their bag, and slid them into the slots on the toaster. As he waited for it to be done, his gaze travelled to his other creations.

Toast.

Beautifully golden brown, so crunchy, though it had been just ordinary bread only moments before.

Toast.

He could put whatever he wanted on it; butter, honey, nutella. His personal favorite was his wife's blackberry jam. It tasted so amazing spread over the crunchy, gold-brown bread called

Toast.

Just as his toast was popping up, he heard footstep coming down the stairs, and the light turned on. He truned to see Lily standing there, bleary-eyed and beautiful as always.

"James?" She asked, attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you doing? It's-" she checked her watch. "2:30 in the morning."

"Well, um- I was just-" James didn't even need to finish speaking. Lily's eyes had landed on his pile of toast. She didn't ask; she already knew. James was playing with the toaster again.

She gave him a look. James grinned sheepishly at her. "Want some toast?"

"No I do not want some toast! James, are you ever going to learn that the toaster-" she yawned, "-is not a toy?"

"Sorry?" James replied uncertainly.

She sighed. All she said was, "You'd better eat all that." before turning around and heading back upstairs as she did so.

James blinked. He hadn't even considered how he was going to eat all the toast he was making. But he couldn't linger on that too long (he knew he'd find some way)- he had more important things to think about.

Toast.

10 minutes later, with a plate full of toast, James had used up all the bread. He supposed now would be a good time to find a way to eat it all.

Toast.

He had counted somewhere between 20 and 30 pieces of it. He frowned, realizing he would never be able to eat all of the toast he had made. He thought about waking Lily again to ask one more time if she wanted some, but quickly decided against it; he rather liked his face the way it was.

He decided he would call Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Hoping for the best, he began with who he thought would be the worst.

"What do you want, Prongs?" The voice from the other end snapped. "It's 3 in the morning, in case you weren't aware."

James sighed. Sirius always had hated being woken up. "Padfoot, I need you to come over and eat toast with me."

Sirius sighed but didn't question it. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He then hung up, leaving James to call Remus next.

"Prongs, what is it?" Remus sounded tired. Unsuprising, really, seeing as, like Sirius had pointed out, it was 3 in the morning.

"Moony, I need you to come eat toast with me." James whispered urgently. He didn't even get a reply; just the soft beep that signaled that Remus had hung up.

James stared at the phone indignantly. Remus had hung up on him! That was just rude with a capital D. No, wait. R. Rude with a capital R. He shook his head. The lack of sleep must be getting to him.

Finally, he dialed the final number. "Prongs, what-"

James cut him off. "Wormtail, toast at my place. Get here now." He then hung up.

Within 10 minutes, all three of them had arrived. James got in the fridge and cabinets and pulled out jam, butter, peanut butter, honey, and nutella.

They all began to eat. Crispy, crunchy bread, covered all over in blackberry jam.

Toast.

Covered with a thick layer of honey, and then more covered with jam.

Toast.

Spread all over with nutella; crunchy, cripsy, golden-brown bread mixed together with a glob of chocolate-y goodness.

Toast.

It all tasted so delicious that they sent Peter and Remus out to buy more bread, while James and Sirius stayed, finishing off the last couple of pieces.

"Ga'ez, diz dozd i' delizuz!" Sirius exclaimed through a mouthful of toasted bread. James was pretty sure he had said, "James, this toast is delicious!" However, it was a little hard to be sure sometimes.

After not too long, Remus and Peter returned with the bread, and they started it all over.

Toast.

Sometime around 4 o'clock the kitchen light turned on again. The four young men turned to see Lily standing there. She walked over to the fridge, pulled out some strawberry jelly, and spread it in a thin layer over a piece of toast that she picked up.

Once she had swallowed her first bite, she said, "Not a word, James. I just didn't want it all to go to waste when you couldn't finish it all. _Not a word_."

They all sat there for the rest of the night finishing all of the toast that they had made. Around 7, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all left. Lily yawned, stood up, and dug around in a cabinet for a moment, before pulling out a tall cup looking thing.

James watched curiously as she poured various ingredients into it, then pressed a few buttons. His eyes widened as it mixed all the ingredients together, turning it into a perfect smoothie.

As she poured it into a glass and began drinking it, James pointed to the machine and said, "Lily, what is that?"

"That's a blender, James." She replied.

Then her eyes widened in horror as James' face broke into a wide grin and he said, "Lily, can you teach me how to use the blender?"

 **A/N: So, there it was. I know it was pretty stupid, but it was fun to write and that's what really matters, right? So, I don't know if you liked it or hated it, but here it was. I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
